


Resonance

by MinxLunatic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinxLunatic/pseuds/MinxLunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Stiles turned his back on Beacon Hills, swearing to never come back was the day he left with a broken  heart and a pregnant belly. Now six years later he returns for his father's funeral, and trouble quickly follows his arrival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Email

Dear Mr. Stilinski,  
We are saddened to inform you, that your father passed on-

Stiles paused, he read the same short line over and over not able to bring himself to read the whole email. He didn’t even get a voicemail telling him his father was sick, to begin with...then again if he received anything from someone from there he would delete and ignore it in a matter of seconds.

Stiles sighed. Running a shaky hand through his hair this changed everything now, no doubt there would a funeral for the old man. And it was only customary that he would go...or at least to seem polite as much as he didn’t want to set foot in Beacon Hills again, or see the people that lived there...he had to do it for him.

“Daddy! Daddy!”

The male’s attention was quickly swept, by a small flash of hazel brown eyes and dark curly hair he felt a warm flutter in his chest. As he swooped down picking up the small excited child and placing him on his lap, there was a giggle innocent eyes gazing up at him before a small head tilted in curiousity.

“Daddy why are you crying?” The small boy asked in curiosity, Stiles frowned lifting a hand to brush against his cheek. Surprised when he felt a slight wetness and blushed “no reason baby...” he tells him, pressing a kiss to the small child’s head causing him to burst into a fit of giggles.

Stiles sighed happily, this little one was the only good thing that ever came out of living in Beacon Hills. And now he was subjecting him to it... “Camden” Stiles began running his fingers through the small boy’s endless curly hair, it was obvious who he inherited this little trait from and it obviously wasn’t him.

“I need you to go to your room, and pack your bag with clothes and toys okay?”

Camden blinked, there was a flash of understanding that didn’t belong in the small child’s eyes as he nodded. “Okay...are we going on a trip daddy?” Stiles nodded he figured that was a better way to call it, rather than trying to explain why they were going to a funeral for a grandparent he barely knew.

“Now hop to it and i’ll read you your favorite story tonight.” Camden’s lips curled into a wide smile, as he wiggled off his father’s lap and hurried toward his warm. Stiles chuckled and shook his head as he stood he had his own share of packing to do.

~*~  
“The email has been sent sir.”

There was silence, red eyes shining with a glint of pure unadulterated happiness along with a hidden meaning, “and you are positive that he will come?” A slight nod of confirmation that made the glint in those eyes shine brighter.

Good Stilinski, may have deserted Beacon Hills without so much of a goodbye, but he would return to attend his dear father’s funeral wouldn’t he? He wasn’t completely heartless no matter how much he wanted to portray himself to be.

And the moment he stepped into their territory, he can finally place his plans into action he would not let that precious little male slip from his grasp once again.

And this time Stiles would be his.

~*~  
Stiles gazed into the rearview mirror, the image of Camden passed out in the backseat of his car caused him to let out a sigh. It didn’t take long for the boy to fall asleep and he was thankful for it, as he didn’t know how to answer the endless questions fired his way. 

Most of them being: where are we going? Why are we going there? And most of all: are we there yet? But after half a bottle juice, and a CD of the wiggles that he always kept stashed away Camden fell asleep in a awkward position in the back seat. But knew it was more than comfortable for the small boy.

Stiles bit his bottom lip as they passed the, Welcome To Beacon Hills sign gripping the steering wheel with more force than required, it was too late to turn back now...they had already came this far...he pulled into knowing from pure memory where they were going.

He pulled into his old home with a sigh, it was eerie not seeing his father’s truck in the driveway and having it so vacant. He had never seen it so empty since the days that led after his mother’s death, he placed the car in park and pulled the key out of the ignition stepping out of the driver seat and closing the door quickly.

“Hey Cam” he whispered as he opened the passenger side door, reaching over to gently shake the boy awake causing him to twitch and blink owlishly at him. Stiles smiled unbuckling the seat belt causing Camden to reach out toward him, tiny fingers clenching and unclenching as his father picked him up in his arms.

Resting his head on Stiles shoulder, “stay awake just a little bit longer” the older male said as he closed the door and reached into his pocket, holding onto his son with one arm Camden grumbled letting out a small puff of air. As he whispered “tired...” just as Stiles found the house key.

“I know buddy but you’ll be able to sleep in a minute.” He said walking up the path toward the front door,...when he heard it...the sound of quick moving footsteps and a curious growl. It only took a second for Stiles to still and tense but in that second, he determined whether or not the source of those noises were nearby along with what could possibly make those noises.

He heard a shuffling, and wondered whether or not he had time to place Camden onto the ground he couldn’t fight with the small boy in his arms. 

“Stiles?”

Dear god he would have preferred a predator, or hell even a ravenous bear rather than.... “Scott” Stiles sighed, as he slowly turned toward the male in question. Who was currently giving him a look as if he had expected anyone but him.

“So...Scott...what’s up?”


	2. Sudden Reunion

“What’s up?...”

Oh here they go. “You leave, for years without saying anything not even a single god damn goodbye and all you have to say is what’s up!?!” Stiles sighed, in a way he knew this would happen it was the reason why he hoped he could attend the funeral, then skip town the same day.

“Quit acting so dramatic” he says as he shifted Camden, in his arms the boy in question squirmed due to the sudden rise in volume in Scott’s voice. He let out a low grumble causing Stiles to shift his attention, as he gently rocked the boy in his arms relaxing him back into sleep a action that Scott didn’t miss.

“Who the hell is the kid?” Stiles sighed. Biting his bottom lip as he thought to himself for a moment just a moment, “listen Scott...” he sighs finally “I don’t have to explain anything to you, now i’m going to take my son” he places a slight emphasis on the word, “inside and put him to bed good night.”

Before he could hear any word in protest, Stiles slipped the house key into the lock opening the door with a soft creak. And closing it swiftly behind him, he could hear the sharp cry of his name but ignored it as he locked the door, when he heard a slight shuffle that was accompanied by a sigh he knew the other male had given up.

Which was good, he honestly didn’t feel like forcing the male off the property. Reaching out with his free arm Stiles walked slowly down the hall, into the main portion of the home he didn’t know whether or not the old man had kept the house the same, or recently had it remodeled during his absence although he highly doubted it, he didn’t want to take the chance of tripping over anything with a sleeping child in his arms.

When his fingers brushed against the light switch. He felt a strange sense of nostalgia and deja vu flipping it on and squinting slightly at the bright light, Camden squirmed pressing his face against Stiles neck to shy away from the light, Stiles swore that sometimes that boy reminded him a vampire.

The home appeared as if it had been frozen in time, he would have though his father would have changed slight details to the home. But it still held the same image that he had seen when he had left it years ago, “daddy...” Camden’s voice brought Stiles back from going down memory lane as the boy, slowly pulled his face away from the older male’s neck blinking tiredly at his father.

“sleepy daddy...” he murmured as he blinked owlishly. Stiles smiled pressing a small kiss to the small boy’s forehead, before he turned walking up the stairs knowing the layout of the house like the back of his hand, he turned down the hall slowly opening the door to his room “jesus christ...” the room was exactly the way it was before he left.

His father didn’t change a thing. Almost as if he thought his son would need it the day he came back home, he pushed that thought away as he placed Camden gently on the bed, untying and taking off the boy’s shoes.

The child grumbled, turning onto his side to burying his face into a pillow as Stiles wrapped him in a blanket pressing a good night kiss on his curly head. “Sleep well love” he whispered before rising closing the door behind him as he left the room, he leaned against the door letting out a soft sigh.

He wished he could have been there, during the old man’s final moments...he didn’t even know he was sick, if so he would have crossed hellfire just to see him again. Last he heard he was doing well eating right, exercising, although he did eat fast food every now and then he his health had improved and he was doing well.

So then how why did he die of a heart attack of all things? To Stiles it didn’t make any sense, but he tried not to dwell on it too long or else certain emotions would take hold. The kind he liked to keep at bay at all times, he ran his fingers through his hair letting out a sigh as he stepped away from the door.

The moment he took that one step, down the hallway he paused senses working on overdrive as he stood still and motionless. He felt a small tingle around his forearm as he realized someone was in the house when they didn’t belong, his eyes flashed as he crept down the hall his body close to the wall as he moved.

He a small creak of footsteps downstairs, and held back an annoyed sigh did this person not see the car that was parked out front? He would have thought robbers would be a lot...smarter nowadays. Turning he began to slowly descend down the stairs, a small blur entered his parallel vision as it walked into the living room.

Stiles followed the tingle in his forearm, turning into a slight burning sensation as he turned his hand lifted into the air ready to attack or defend. “Whoever the hell you are get out now or be prepared for the fact that you may not be able to walk out of here” the figure froze body tensing before slowly turning around.

“Stiles?”

God dammit, how many times was his past going to enter his home? Stiles relaxed lowering his hand as the burning sensation turned into a low ache, “what the hell Boyd...” he sighed as Boyd gaped at him “what the hell are you doing breaking into my home? Do you have a death wish?” The spell he was about to cast, could have been used to both stun or kill the person you were going to use it on.

“Well...I smelled your scent and I wanted to know if you were really here.”

Dark eyes gave Stiles a quick once over. As the other smiled “man...I thought I would never see you again you look good!” Stiles shrugged, he could say the same for the other male Boyd had really grown into his body, the male if possible had become even more muscular than when he last left.

He still kept the same short haircut, that he was famously known for during their high school days “so instead of knocking on the door like a normal person, you decided to break into my home to see if it was really me here?” Boyd bit his bottom lip. Shuffling the weight on his feet from side to side.

“Yeah...it’s not the best plan now that you say that...” Stiles quirked his brow, and leaned against the wall letting out a small chuckle. “You really haven’t changed” their eyes met as their shoulders shook each male trying to hold back a laugh, “so how have you been kid? We haven’t seen each other in a long time.”

Six years was a long time indeed. “I’ve been...fine” it was the only word he could think to say for his days in isolation, Boyd gazed at him with a sense of curiosity and concern his gaze heavy on the brunette “only fine?” He asked, like the other’s he didn’t receive a goodbye or even a notice the day Stiles had left.

For a week they all had thought terrible things, that the boy had been kidnapped or worse but a untraceable email that read: i’m gone don’t look for me. Put that fear to rest, although he wanted to find him Boyd realized, that whatever it was that caused Stiles to pack up and leave must have been devastating and knew that he needed his space.

It took a year to get the other’s to realize the same. Although they were seconds away from doing whatever they could to track him down, but Stiles knew how to cover his tracks and he did it well not showing up until now was a sign of that, “so want to tell me why I hear another heartbeat besides yours?” He asked giving the other a chance to explain, Stiles bit his bottom lip shaking his head as he shuffled his feet.

“Not really...” he answered, as he gazed at Boyd shyly. 

“Okay.” Boyd said his shoulders lifting into a shrug, “but you know you can tell me anything right? I mean...we were friends in high school Stiles and i’ll be your friend now.” Stiles blinked honestly after Scott’s outburst, he didn’t expect to hear that he felt a slight flutter of warmth in his chest as he gave the other a honest and genuine smile.

“Thanks Boyd I knew there was a reason I liked you.”

“Is it my natural good looks?”

“Sure...keep telling yourself that.”

He laughed, shaking his head as Stiles let out a chuckle “it’s good to have you back Stiles” he said the other nodded, “thanks...it’s kind of good to be back.”


	3. Fresh Honey

The scent of fresh honey and spring hit Isaac’s nose. The smell strong enough to almost cause him to drop to his knees, his eyes flashed a growl threatening to leave his throat as he tried to rein control over his inner wolf.

He had breathed in that scent many times before, years ago with pure need Isaac rose to his feet practically sprinting at an inhuman speed. He had barely reached halfway toward the home when arms wrapped around him and held him back.

“No!” He screeched squirmed and fighting against the hold that kept him back, the hold that kept him away from his mate. His eyes flashed a brilliant blue color as he fought harder and harder “Isaac!” A voice boomed into his ear as the hold around him strengthened.

“Isaac control yourself!” Control himself? He hadn't seen his mate in years, and now when he was only a few feet away he couldn't go to him? A growl ran through him his chest rumbling behind the force of it, as he squirmed but the arms refused to let him go.

“Boyd let me go! He’s right there please!”

“You can’t just barge in there!” 

With a low grunt Boyd lifted Isaac off his feet, making sure his hold was strong as he turned and walked away the squirming male in his arms, Isaac fought and whimpered letting out loud pained howls as he was dragged away, begging for the other male to let him go to let him go to his mate.

But all he had to content himself was his sweet scent.

~*~  
“Stiles Stilinski!?!”

Stiles let out a drawn out sigh, he should have expected this to happen after he left with no warning and stayed away from town for six years. But honestly he couldn't even go out shopping without bumping into someone from his past, “Allison...” he uttered his gaze giving the female a quick once over.

“Hey...” Allison quirked her brow staring at Stiles with bewilderment, “hey?” She repeated “you just up and leave for six years and all you have to say is hey?” Well that was something she and Scott had in common, their reaction to his sudden appearance his shoulders lifted into a shrug before he turned his attention toward a isle of salty snacks.

Camden glanced at Allison for a moment, before he shyly looked away his tiny hands grasping onto the back of his father’s shirt tightly. Allison gazed at the small boy before her eyes glanced toward Stiles once again, only to repeat the action “who’s the kid?” She questioned finally another trait that she and her husband had in common.

Camden let out a small squeak before he managed to squeeze in between his father and the isle of food. His body effectively hidden Stiles lips curled into a small smile, as he shook his head and ran his fingers through the male’s hair, hoping to calm him down “the kid...” he began “is none of your business.”

Stiles kept his face neutral as he felt tiny hands, clutch onto his shirt a silent thank you from the little one. Allison gaped at him opening her mouth before closing it, trying to wrap his mind around it all “Stiles...i’m your friend remember?” He let out a small snort at that shaking his head as he reached out and grabbed a box of Goldfish.

“Oh yeah your my friend alright, because all friends like to point knives at another person’s throat.”

“That...that was....”

He held up his hand effectively cutting her off, “save it” he responded taking a step onto the next aisle but added a certain measure of space. So his son wouldn’t be uncomfortable as he tried to use him as some sort of human shield, “Stiles I already apologized for that how long are you going to hold it against me?”

“For as long as I want to” he answered shortly with a roll of his eyes. She opened her mouth to say something only to be cut off by a pointed stare, and a disappointed frown “listen Allison I would love to catch up with you but quite frankly, I don’t want to now I have some shopping to do so good day.”

With that he turned and left, a relieved Camden hot on his heels as he left behind a shocked Allison.

~*~

“BOYD LET ME OUT OF HERE!”  
Isaac pounded against the cell door, taking a step back only to ram into it for the fifth time “LET ME GO!” Boyd sighed as he gazed at Isaac sadly. He almost felt bad for locking him in there but it was the only way to ensure that he wouldn't just burst into Stiles home, and pounce onto the other male or worse.

“The more you do that the quicker you’ll tire yourself out” he said, sitting down in a stool not too far away from the cell door. Isaac barely listened to the male’s words he could feel his heart pound against his chest, as he rammed into the door again weakly the wolfsbane that was sprayed onto the metal taking making the movement weak.

“Please...” he whimpered as he slumped against the door blue eyes shining bright with yearning. “He’s so close...please I have...I can’t...” the moment Stiles left town he felt it before he heard the news, he searched frantically desperate to find his mate but Stiles had covered up his tracks so well.

When the email popped up his whole world shattered, Isaac let out a pained whine as he clawed at the cell door Boyd sighed as he tried to keep from opening the door, “you can’t just show up at his home you’ll scare him away” he reasoned. Even though he knew it would break the other male’s heart but he had to get him to see reason.

“And he might not come back this time if he does...” Isaac stilled emotion flickering in his eyes as he to keep his emotions under control, he couldn't lose Stiles not again...slowly he backed away from the bars. His body crouched although he was no longer aiming to get out, would Stiles even want to see him again?

He had left in such a hurry without even giving him a hint of a goodbye. Had he done something wrong that drove his mate away? He didn't care what it was he did wrong he would do whatever it took to make it up to Stiles. He couldn't live without the male and he didn't want to try, “are you calm now?”

Isaac nodded slowly his eyes slowly turning back to their original hazel color, as he let out a small meek sound Boyd stood making his way to door slowly, before unlocking the soft creak of it opening sent a shiver up his spine. 

“Good...Derek want’s to see both of us there’s been another death.”


	4. Pattern

Two days.

Stiles let out a huff of frustration, as he slammed the front door behind him Camden jumped at the sound and stilled. 

His brown eyes widening in what seemed to be a mixture, of fear and interest as he watched his father lean against the door, his hands gripping his hair tightly looking as if in any second he was going to pull the strands out from their roots.

It was going to take two days to get the funeral prepare. He could barely stand one more our in this god forsaken town, he couldn't handle bumping into someone from his past again there was only one person who he could tolerate right now, and he broke into his house for christ sake.

“Daddy?...”

Stiles sucked in a breath, knowing now how his sudden shift in mood was affecting the little one “yes?” he murmured as he slowly pried his fingers from his hair. And gazed down at the small child who was still staring at him, with wide curious eyes “why are you upset daddy?” He murmured in a shy tone.

Stiles sighed leaning down to gently scoop the boy into his arms. “Daddy’s just...a little frustrated right now, because we have to stay a bit longer than I planned...” he answered Camden tilted his head blinking owlishly at his father, a small gesture that somehow in his own special way the little boy understood.

He wasn’t surprised. Camden was intelligent for his age it’s kind of hard to notice how smart he was when he debunked, the existence of Santa Claus when he was five a feet Stiles himself was unable to do until he was eleven. “Don’t you like it here daddy?” The boy asked as his father bit his bottom lip and walked toward the living area with the child in tow. 

“I use too.” He answered honestly as he plopped down on the couch, knowing full well that any lie he would have told to him would have been pointed out. “But why don’t you like it anymore?” Now that was the million dollar question now isn't it?

“Something really bad happened to me here...”

“Something...bad?”

Stiles smiled and nodded, pressing a kiss to Camden’s forehead causing his lips to curl into a wide grin “was someone mean to you daddy?” He asked. “Did someone beat you up and steal your lunch money?” A six year old just described his first year of high school...brilliant was he that readable?

“No...well,...not after a while someone hurt your daddy’s heart and I can’t seem to forget about it...”

Camden frowned, his little brow furrowed as he seemed to think to himself for a moment before a flicker of emotion. Flashed through the six year old’s eyes shifting in Stiles arms he leaned in pressing a soft kiss to his father’s clothed chest, before pulling back a triumph look on his face.

Stiles quirked his brow clearly confused, “what was that for?” He asked while his son gave him a look that made him feel as if he were a complete imbecile. “You said your heart was hurt” he began “you kiss my bobo’s whenever i’m hurt so i’m kissing your bobo.”

Stiles blinked he opened and closed his mouth, before biting his bottom lip trying to fight the smile he felt coming along but failed. Instead he hugged the little boy close pressing kisses across his cheek and neck, causing him to squirm and let out tiny squeaks of surprise “thank you” he whispered.

It was good to know that in a world filled with so much wrong, he had something that he had finally done right.

~*~  
The scent of copper and blood was the first thing Isaac’s nose picked up, before he even set foot on the sidewalk just behind the endless sea of curious onlookers. 

He had to say this particular murder came as a surprise to him, he had thought there had been some sort of pattern but now. It seemed like whoever was doing this no longer carried for leaving a MO, a trait he found odd since this killer seemed to leaning away from being classified as a butcher but seemed to have one title that fit them perfectly: serial killer.

So when Mal a well known mechanic of the town, a friendly guy with a loving wife (well as loving as she could be, when she wasn’t cheating with half the males and females in the entire town.) And two rambunctious kids a third on the way, suddenly turned up dead hanging by his feet from the rafters.  
It seemed like this one was...different. The only similarity between his death and the other’s was the mysterious symbol drawn in blood, underneath him Isaac let out a sigh before moving through the crowd. Gently placing random individuals to either side of him as he moved Boyd close behind.

When he reached the front just in time to see the tape placed, cutting off any access a civilian might have with the crime scene. His eyes hardened at the sight of the same symbol drawn in Mal’s blood underneath him,...but this time...this time it was diverse unlike all the others.

A chill ran through Isaac’s body, as he noticed the symbol wasn't all that was carved in blood and form the way he stood. He almost would have missed the words, that was carefully placed underneath the drawing as if someone had taken special care to place it there, as if someone knew that that Isaac’s pack would be here at this particular moment.

I will collect what’s mine.

Isaac stared at the words absorbing them, at least now he knew what they wanted besides a ripping stomach’s open and drawing in their blood, putting them all in one wild goose chase...but collect what? Who was doing this? And what did they mean by collect what’s mine?

He sighed running a shaky hand through his hair, not only do they have a maniac with a specific intent on the loose, but also a funeral to attend...a funeral for the man whose son won’t even look at them, or give him the chance to be able to tell that his father was murdered.


	5. Chapter 5

There was one trait that all murderers no matter what species they were would always have in common. Sooner or later they would slip up a few forgotten strands of hair or drops of blood usually led to their identity.

For the pack however it was the scent until now the killer had taken great care into making sure his scent would never be picked up. This time however through sheer luck or just incompetence on the killer’s part he had finally become sloppy.

The scent was musky and sent a shiver up Isaac’s spine he didn’t understand why Derek had left him in charge of following it. Boyd was always better at following another person’s scent and hell even Scott was more experienced than him.

But the moment he had picked up the smell he alerted Derek the alpha had grumbled and ordered him to follow it. Although this was the first clue they had Isaac doubted it would lead them anywhere important.

But the park however was not what he had expected. What the hell would he be doing here? Last time he checked homicidal maniacs didn’t stop on their rampages to feed pigeons, If he was Hannibal however…

He sighed and gazed around the park was almost abandoned. The high number of bodies that began to pile up was starting to affect the once fearless Beacon Hill’s people, he wouldn’t be surprised if a curfew would be set up soon.

A soft thud along with the sound of a child crying grabbed his attention and momentarily distracted him from his duty. There was a boy no older than six who laid down on the ground only a few feet away from him, he whimpered and cried calling out “daddy” every now and then.

A part of him knew he shouldn’t get himself involved but the emotional side of him nagged him to intervene. And in the end he never did like the sound of a child “hey there” Isaac said gently as he walked toward the boy slowly.

The small boy sniffed and looked up at him a stray tear falling down his cheek. “Hey what’s wrong little guy?” Isaac asked the boy let out a small whimper and for a moment Isaac regretted asking.  
“I-I can’t find my d-daddy” the boy stuttered Isaac figuring as he much let out a small sigh. “If you want I can help you find your daddy” the boy stiffened at the offer and looked torn.

“Daddy said I’m n-not supposed to go with strangers…” he murmured in a unsure tone. Isaac nodded his head slowly chewing on his bottom lip, as he tried to think of a way to help the child without making him think he was some sort of pedophile.

“Well…what’s your name?” Isaac asked the boy blinked up at him and the torn expression returned this time with full force. 

He hesitated before he sniffed and stuttered “C-Cam…” Isaac smiled and sat down on the grass making sure he was eye level with him, “I’m Isaac there now we’re not strangers.”

Cam’s eyes widened in awe as he realized the logic in the man’s words. “O-okay!” He stuttered “you’ll really help me find my daddy!?” 

“Of course” Isaac answered he couldn’t just leave the kid here to get taken away or hurt. And Derek would understand that this was a little more important than following a fading scent, “can you stand?” Cam nodded his head and slowly rose to his feet.

The kid had a cut on his knee but otherwise looked unharmed. “So where was the last place you saw your daddy?” Cam wrapped his tiny fingers around his wrist and began to tug him toward the playground.

The playground was small but the children didn’t seem to mind it. He had walked through this park multiple times and every time he had seen kids playing on the either the swing set or the slides.

“Daddy!” Cam had called out gazing around the playground frantically for his father. Isaac considered stretching out his senses the kid’s father couldn’t have gotten away too far, unless...he had decided to abandon him Isaac pushed that thought away and ran a shaky hand through his hair.

No not everyone’s childhood could end up like that...but not everyone’s childhood ended up happy either.

“Camden!?”

Cam perked up at the sound of his name and nearly ran toward the large male that hurried toward them. “Daddy!” He shouted wrapping his arms around his daddy’s waist in an attempt to give him a warm hug.

“Jesus Camden…” the man sighed running his fingers through the boy’s hair almost as if he needed to assure himself he was in fact there with him. “What did I tell you about running off? You scared daddy.”

“I’m sorry…” Camden murmured “I found a butterfly and I wanted to chase it but I got lost...then Mr. Isaac helped me!”

“Mr. Isaac?” The man asked as he finally lifted his head toward Isaac’s direction. The scent that hit him was almost enough to bring the werewolf to his knees, he clutched his hands into fists his nails digging into his palms in an effort to control himself.

“Isaac….” the man who he use to call his mate said as he gazed at him curiously “you look terrible.”


End file.
